


wondering? (supposedly its a fun time)

by hwyens



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, hehe i just love 2kim, kim chaewon best girl, minju best girl, stream slow journey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwyens/pseuds/hwyens
Summary: until the day all the moments we imagined come unfolding in front of our eyes, wondering. that's what we do.
Relationships: Kim Chaewon (IZONE)/Kim Minju
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	wondering? (supposedly its a fun time)

**Author's Note:**

> they like each other don't worry, its not angst...

until the day all the moments we imagined come unfolding in front of our eyes, wondering. that's what we do.

  
  


\--

  
  


kim chaewon.

her long black hair,

her dark brown eyes,

her fluffy cheeks,

her cherry red lips,

a goddess. 

_i just can't believe she's mine_

  
  


\--

warm bodies colliding and heads facing each other, minju opens her eyes and wonders what she did in her past life to have such an amazing morning view of the world. 

literally and figuratively.

she isn't so sure

but maybe, waking up early isn't that bad.

  
  


**_the sun is rising._ **

  
  


realizing that she still has to cook breakfast, minju removes her arms from the side of the person laying by her and rolls to the side of the bed to leave the room.

wanting to look presentable first, she takes a detour to the bathroom and goes on to have a bath and wear her planned outfit first. 

snatching a long folded coat from the dresser, she then heads straight to the kitchen to cook pancakes and eggs, not forgetting to wear an apron.

while cooking eggs, minju suddenly feels arms enclosing her body into a warm hug, warmth she can remember clearly. 

feeling a face nuzzling into the crook of her neck, ticklish and tingling feelings. minju ushers the person behind her to back away as she was cooking.

the _girl_ backed away, whining.

_cute._

\--

  
  


they sat in front of each other, eating while being immersed in the comfortable silence surrounding them.

_i can always get used to this._

looking at each other, smiling and _appreciating each others’ presence_.

it was such a great morning to start the week. 

until now, she still continues to wonder if it was luck by her side- but that doesn’t matter now does it? 

all minju knows is that her world is in front of her and she would do anything to make _her_ happy until their last breaths. 

being reminded of the past few months, her happiest memories in her, _their_ life. 

_the start and continuation of their blooming relationship._

bringing herself back to the present, she continues to eat and waits for the other person to finish _her_ food. 

she stares lovingly at the person in front of her, which didn’t go unnoticed by the latter. 

_she_ didn’t mind, no, not at all. if _she’s_ gonna be honest, _she_ liked the attention.

the said girl continued to eat the food cooked by her _love_ and proceeded to clean up _their_ plates. 

going directly to the bathroom after washing _their_ mess, _she_ wonders. how did _she_ get so lucky? 

  
  


\--

  
  


_peace,_ what _they_ feel. hands intertwined, the older driving and the younger gazing over the view buzzling streets outside.

though, _they_ still wonder. sudden thoughts constantly popping up. 

moments _they_ only imagined, now reality. 

_they_ actually are together.

  
  


\--

  
  


years of denying her own feelings, now thrilled by the actuality,

chaewon didn’t think that she would be with the person she _loves._

all those moments of self doubt, the insecurities and anxiousness before _they_ were even together, she realized, she didn’t have to be now.

because _minju_ is there to reassure, that she is perfect, that _they are_ perfect, 

it’s _them_ that matters, not other people. 

_they_ are the protagonists of _their_ own story.

  
  


\--

  
  


reaching their destination, their school campus, chaewon rushed to the other side of the car to open the door for minju. she held minju’s hand to _reassure_ and led themselves to the front of their classroom door.

long decided that this is the day, the day that they were going to announce _their_ relationship to the whole school, of course, nervousness wouldn’t be unusual. 

after all, they’re talking about the _kims_ here.

goddesses everyone admired, knew and wanted.

opening the room's door, chaewon stepped inside first, minju following. they knew everyone was looking at them. chaewon didn't think she could be any more nervous than before, she thought wrong obviously.

their professor looked at them, questioning why they were late, replied by minju clearing her throat, gathering more of the students attention.

technically, with chaewon being more confident, it would be the time she would announce their relationship but she failed to collect her thoughts and words as minju says the news to the room.

a bunch of murmurs were heard throughout the room only to be stopped by their professor asking both the girls to leave immediately as they just interrupted the class.

chaewon and minju smiled. it was better than they thought of

knowing how their teacher would react to being late, they continued to move and go outside without chaewon forgetting to say that minju is only hers before closing the door. 

they knew news would spread like wildfire and a bunch of guys wouldn't listen and will still continue to pester them. 

but you know what? fuck them. 

escaping this one hell of a school campus just to spend time with each other? 

_sounds just right._

  
  


\--

  
  


running towards chaewons car in the parking, they immediately left and went out of school grounds.

chaewon sees minju smile- a smile brighter than before.

she likes to think she's the reason for that, staring at the girl, she almost forgets that she was driving, enchanted by the beauty of the other.

_oh how the tables have turned._

how chaewon stares at minju, it didn't go unnoticed.

and if minju minded it? 

_no, she didn’t mind, no, not at all. if she’s gonna be honest, she loved the attention._

chaewon, knowing that minju didnt know where they were headed to, told the- _her_ girl to sleep. it will be a long ride.

  
  


\--

  
  


minju wakes up in an unknown place, chaewon sleeping beside her and heads facing each other, her arm around the girl’s waist. wait, where were they?

chaewon was woken up by the movement of minju, opening her eyes trying to see properly, minju thinks its cute, but now, she's still confused. where were they?

why were they laying on the ground? 

why are there so many trees? why is it so windy?

_oh-_ they were high above. on a cliff. 

chaewon looking at minju’s face, she smiled and said,

_“look in front of you, love.“_

  
  


**_the sun is setting._ **

  
  


_“every sunset brings the promise of a new sunrise”_

_they_ aren't so sure 

but maybe, waking up late isn't too bad too.

  
  


\--

  
  


kim minju.

her long dark blue hair,

her pure hazel eyes,

her pink tinted cheeks,

her caramel nude lips,

a goddess.

_i just can't believe she's mine_

  
  


\--

  
  


until the day all the moments we imagined come unfolding in front of our eyes, wondering- that’s what we _did._

loving? that's what we _do._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hi! im back, but with 2kim this time, yeah, that was it i guess, it was short but i had fun writing it! feel free to comment or anything! see yall soon👀


End file.
